Alix club Chronicles : Layla's story
by rubyalix
Summary: Hey guys! Me and my friends from the alix club descided to write a fanfic, all in different pieces (i write a part, they write a part) and we continue like this. Here is the story of a fairy teen's lifes, before trouble arrived in her realm and change her life forever, and her new life as a fairy with her fairy best friends.
1. Chapter 1 : Surfing to the cave

_**Chapter 1 : Surfing to the cave**_

Layla's P.O.V

I woke up at 8:30, just like everyday. Yep, I am _always _up that early, but im not the only one! One of my triplets sisters, Nova, always goes with me, wherever we go. With Nova, we usually do water related games, because she loves water, and because her power is the watery ruby. Yesterday, we went to the Crystalarian waterpark and got on all the rides! It was super fun! I wonder what is today's activity

me : Nova, what are we gonna do today?

Nova : I don't know, i did not get to plan it, because Kate was close

Kate is our older sister. She is 16 years old and can get over protective sometimes..

Layla : How about we go surfing on the Crystal ocean?

Nova : Okay! I hope you got better with your balance cause i challenge you on a surfing race! First one at the limit wins! *Ruby surfboard!*

Nova created a surf board out of a crimson red ruby. On it was written _" __Nova_ " along with a few bubble drawings

Layla : I want 1 too, could you please make me one?

I still have no use of my powers, after all these years, they all do, except me.

Nova : Sure!

Nova created a white surfboard with golden stripes. On it was written " _Layla__ "_ with a few hearts above.

Layla : Its beautiful! Thank you, Nova!

Nova : No problem, now lets get this race started ! Ready, set...

both : **GO!**

We surfed really fast on the crystal sea, then we started talking, while surfing (trust me its hard)

Nova : So you did get better with your balance! I thought you would never be able to do so.

Layla : I have been practicing, and not only my balance! Look at this! Surfing front Flip!

I did a perfect front flip, making Nova quite surprised.

Nova : Not bad, but can you do this? Surfing car wheel!

Layla : I can do better!

I lie down on my board and make it spin

Nova : Cool! Oh look at the daulphin there!

Layla : Daulphin? Where? *I stop my board and look around*

Nova : No where! It was a trick

Layla : Nova! Be careful you are going straigt to that huge wave!

Nova : I know its just a trick to get your revenche!

Layla : No theres really a big wave!

A huge wave was appearing, and me and Nova where going in it!

Me and Nova screamed, then it black out...

_**Later**_**...**

I woke up in a place i had never seen before on Crystalaria. Nova was there too.

Nova : What is this place?

Layla : I have no idea, i never been here before.

Nova : Look! There is a cave! Lets go in it!

Layla : Wait, i hear something, a voice, it seems to come from the cave.

Nova : Hey, i know that voice, it sounds so much like...

Layla : But it could not be. Its about, um...Nova what hour is it?

Nova : I lost my watch in the wave, but it most be around ten o clock.

Layla : Then it cannot be her, she wakes up at 11 o clock. I wanna check out!

Nova : No wait!

I almost never listen to anyone, and i had not listened to Nova. I had seen someone, wearing a hood, and a cape. She was looking at pictures on a wall, pictures that i could not see from where i was...

_**I hope you liked the first chapter, i will soon upload the rest, please review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2 : argument between sisters

_**Chapter 2 : argument between sisters**_

Layla's P.O.V

I had seen someone with a cape, a hood and possibly a mask. No, she did not have a mask, but she was familiar. _**Really**_ familiar. I watched what she was doing.

The stranger looked at drawings on the wall of the cave. From where i was i saw the drawing of a witch, a queen, a girl, a few other girls and the ocean. How could all this be related? Nova came forward, but the stranger heard her. She looked in our direction. I saw she had honey blond hair and aqua eyes.

Layla and Nova : Katania?

Katania : Layla? Nova? What are you 2 doing here? Mom was so worried!

Layla : Sorry...we went surfing.

Katania : You do know the waves are too high to surf at this time, right?

Nova : They were calm this morning, btw what hour is it?

Katania : 12:15. You did not bring your ipod?

Nova : No, i forgot...anyways it would have ended up the same way as my watch...

Katania : What happen to your watch?..

Nova : um, well it got, um...

Katania : Smashed by the wave? Nova you could have stoped that wave! Your watch was really expensive!

Nova : I will buy another one soon, no need to get mad at me, just like you always do!

Layla : Um, how about we just go back home?...

Nova : Sure, anything to calm her down!

Nova created a portal back to the castle, and walked, or should i say ran in it angrily.

Katania : *sigh* I always have trouble getting along with her, i just feel she hates me

Layla : She does not hate you, she just...

Katania : Hates to be blamed? Its just that, that legend, it scares me...

Katania took out a book i had never seen before. On it was written "_Crystalaria legends and prophecies" _


	3. Chapter 3 : prophecies, legends and fear

_**Chapter 3 : prophecies, legends and fears**_

* * *

_**Katania's P.O.V**_

_ "Before the birth of the 9 Crystalaria daughters, Queen Jacqueline received a message saying she would have 8 daughters, which means one of them will disapear, but not the one that was cursed. One of the ruby sisters will lose her powers when she will meet her opisite energy, and will disapear to never ever come back to her family..."_ I read, closing the book so Layla would not read the rest. "Why did you close it? They was more to read." Layla said a little disapointed. "Because I don't want to know which of us would disapear in thin air, i don't think you want to know either, though" I replied. "Okay i don't want to know, but who said she would disapear into thin air? I mean she could just leave, like Tori did. And what is the curse thing about anyways?" Layla said, but I almost did not understand since she talks so fast. "Did'nt you know? Tori left Crystalaria because of the curse on her powers. " I tell her. "Could you explain the full story please?" Layla asked, seeming confused. "Read this" I say, showing her a page in the book :

"_Princess Tori of Crystalaria is the first daughter of Queen Jacqueline and King Eric, rulers of Crystalaria. At birth her powers were bonded with a curse that would turn her evil on her 16'th birthday, and she would have to run away a day before it happens. This year Tori will turn 20 years old, and legend says she would come back to Crystalaria, certainly not for good deeds."_

"In what year was that book written?" asked Layla, curious. "It is a magic book that updates iteslf each time something new happens, it is the book of fate of the family" "How did you get it then? Dad says the book of fate is locked in the crystal tower, double locked in a ruby cage" "Well, um, since my power is the fiery ruby i stole it last week..." I explain, feeling guilty for burning the locks and stealing the book" "Oh so thats why it smelled like barbecue in the castle. Interesting xD" Layla says with a smile. "Layla plese! This is serious, how can i tell mom i stole the book of fate without being punished from going to the ball? "Omg the ball i totally forgot!" Layla almost screams. It does not really surprise me though, she usually does things last minute. "If you help me put the book back in place and fix the locks i will help you get ready, please help me?" I asked with my sad look. "Deal! I will help you with the book sis, besides i borrowed a potion from Kate that can turn us invisible!" "Great, thx sis!" "First time you thank me for keeping a potion longer than supposed xD" laughed Layla. She can easily make me smile, even in the hardest moments. I laugh too and we head back to the castle.

Queen Jacqueline's P.O.V

_No, this cannot be happening! Not tonight please, I am not ready, nothing is ready! What can i do to stop it? _Thought the queen of Crystalaria._ "None of us is ready my dear"_ said King Eric, mentally speaking with her_. " All i will do is give the girls some extra battle and magic lessons, and i will help you"_ said King Eric, as worried as his queen.

_**Thats the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it, please review, i love reviews, next chapter will be out soon :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 : I will never

**I am super sorry for the long update. I got busy with school, but now i promess i will try to upload as much as i can :)**

_**Chapter 4 : I will never...**_

_**Chapter 4 : I will never...**_

Nova's P.O.V

"Why does Katania always act so rude to me? Ever since we learned to talk i never got along with her. Why? I don't know. She obviously has a problem with me, she obviously hates me, and now i hate her. She always apologizes but mom probably forced her, so it does not count to me. This time I am not gonna forgive her. I had enough of her pretending to be sorry and yell on me a day after! What kind of sister is that?" I thought. Then a bright rainbow light appeared. Was it Kate? She is the fairy of the colorful opal, and loves to make big entrances. But the light seemed different, like, i don't know how to describe it, but it seemed different.

"Hello, Princess Nova." said the stranger. He was making me feel bad...

"Who are you? How do you know me? How did you get in my room?!" i said, madly in the angry sens.

"First, my name does not matter to you, second, who does not know the water princess of Crystalaria?" he said, making me feel special, somehow. "And how did you enter this room?" i asked. "I closed the windows of my side." i continued. "But did Layla and Katania do so?" he asked. I noticed he did not say 'princess Layla and princess Katania'. "You are probably wondering why i am here, are you, princess Nova?" the stranger asked. Before i could say anything he continued."I heard your anger by watching the waves go wild. Is it because of your sister Katania? Oh you 2 seem like fire and water. You actually are fire and water, as in Katania's power is the fiery ruby, yours is the watery ruby. Complete opisite." he said, but still I did not understand what he wanted from me. "I need a strong fairy to protect the rainbow source of my planet and you, princess Nova, seem perfect for the job. You see, the gems have been trying to steal my planet s treasure. I need help to protect it, you see?" His offer was interesting, and its the very first time someone asks me to help. But aren't the gems, the name of the royal family of crystalaria? I was fully confused : was he asking me to fight against my family? "You got that right, princess Nova. And yes i do read minds, if you were wondering." said the stranger. Ok...this is an akward situation. Yes, i did want some sort of revenche against Katania, but not against all my family! Though he seems to think i am special and different, but no. I would **never** be against my family, whatever happens to me. "Oh well you are missing something princess Nova. I would have gave you alot of power...

"Get out of my room! I will never join with enemies of my family! *Ruby wave!* " i interrupted him, and attacked him with my ruby wave spell. I am glad i will never see this enemy again. But back to what i was saying, i don't think i can forgive Katania...

"The princesses are asked at the gymnasium for, um, last minute battle class" said my mother's voice through the halls. My mom is Queen Jacqueline,

fairy of the pearl wind and guardian of Crystalaria powers. My mother teaches battle class, princess 101 and power class. My father, King Eric teaches sports and history : he says that all princess should be active and know the story of her planet. But tonight was the Summer ball, why would we have a surprise battle class? We are suppose to get ready for the ball, but it is not a problem for me, i picked my dress last week and my hair will just be in a braid. I took my boots and got my hair in a high pony tail, then i went to the gym. All the others were there : Lily, Genesis, Kate, Alexandra(everyone calls her Xandi) Sapphire, Layla and looked at me, and seemed sad. Whatever, this kind of stuff happens all the time and she never is "sad" for it.

_**after the battle class...**_

This class was hard, we had to fight "fake" monsters without our powers. We could use anything around us, or get a sword. I took a book and threw it on my monster's head, then i placed a rope and made him trip. Katania had to fight a sand storm creature, so she gathered water from the gym waterfall (there is an actual waterfall, and also a small library in the gym. Its more of a big hangout room than a gym) and splashed him with it. Layla used a sword, and she is kinda good with it. I guess it is related to the fact she still does not have powers. She turned that monster into dust! It reminded me of sailor moon (yep, I, Nova fairy of the watery ruby am obsessed with sailor moon) The other sisters : Sapphire, Xandi, Lily, Genesis and Katelyn(nicknamed Kate) all came up with creative ways to defeat their personal monsters, it was pretty cool! Then the hard part came. After class, I got to the mini balcony from my side of the room, then i heard a knock on my "balcony door" (What? There was a door that led to my balcony.) You probably guessed it was Katania...

_But it was __**not**__ her..._

I opened the door. The same stranger than a few hours earlier was there. Before i could say or do anything, he got me into one of these spells that i hate. "Rainbow bubble!" he shouted. Before i knew, i was stuck in a small rainbow cage, which was tiny, and i hate tiny spaces. "You refused to join me, now you will pay for it Nova Gemz! The brainwash starts now" I realised i was not able to talk or move. When he said these words, i fainted. The only thing i remember is this huge, painful headache i had before falling in a deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5 : Ball preperations

_**Chapter 5 : ball preperations and power trouble**_

Layla s P.O.V

Tonight is the summer ball! Im so excited, i love parties, and i like to wear shiny dresses. Katania helped me find a dress thats perfect for me : Its a ruby red dress thats super shiny, and it has a white belt that has a bow on it, and i have black shiny leggings. What? Its a summer ball, we wear these super long ball gowns for the winter ball. Anyways, i put my hair in a curly bun and i put a small ruby tiara, and black flat shoes. This is gonna be an awesome ball, i feel it, and im _usually_ right when i get these feelings. I mean, what could go wrong? Crystalaria balls are always fun

I sat in front of my mirror, which was, like my whole room decorated of rubies. I saw a small note sticked on my mirror :

_"Hey Layla. Mom decided to make a small change for the party, which is now the first ever Crystalaria Summer Masquerade. Can you tell the others? Thx,_

_Sapphire_"

Just great. I only have 12 masks that match my dress, and i don't know if i got enough time to find them in my super big closet . I wish i knew earlier it would be a masquerade.

"Hey Lay! Did you get Sapphire s message? She just told me about the change of plans, and i found something that might help us get ready!" Nova came in and told me. She was wearing a light blue dress with a crimson red belt. She seemed in a good mood. Hard to believe how angry she was this morning. I wonder if things got better between her and Katania.

"Yep i just saw her message, and hold on, what did you find?" I said.

"Come with me and you will see! " She said.

She ran through the halls, and stoped in front of a wall. She summoned a small ruby and put it on the wall.

"OMG that wall just opened! Is this a secret room of the palace or something? I said, and i was _**Really**_ suprised. I thought i knew all the secret rooms in the whole castle.

"This is more than a secret room, its the enchanted secret garden! Like the one from the legend!" She said, smiling.

"Omg! Lets go in i always wanted to go in that place!

Oh hold on, i never mentioned the enchanted secret garden, did I? Let me tell you about it.

The enchanted secret garden is a magical garden that only exists in the great legends. In it are magic flowers, gardens, unicorns, allicorns, pegasus, dragon eggs, and beautiful gem scepters! It even has a waterfall that has healing powers!

And it was even more beautiful than i thought!

"This place is huge, and its soo amazing!"

"I know, i had almost the same reaction when i got here"

"Soo, how exactly are we gonna get masks? Cause i don't think they grow on trees..." I said

"Masks don't grow on trees! We are gonna use the gems from the trees to make them!"

Ok masks don't grow on trees, but crystals and gemstones do...well thats because we are in crystalaria.

"Oh, good idea!.. And how do we do that cause i still don't have any powers..."

"I will make plain masks out of water, turn them real, then we paint and decorate them Â " She said, still smiling.Â

"Cool!" i said, finally understanding what she wanted to do.

"Lets start" She said, taking water in her hands and pronounced these words "Water shifting, masks!"

5 seconds later she was holding plain white masks that we would decorate. She then got some paint and we started painting.

"Im Â painting mine in light purple and blue, then i will add some rubies! " She said, excited. Nova is always excited when we do art, she loves to paint.

"Im painting mine in light gold and white, and i will add heart shaped rubies on it! Its gonna be so cute!" I said, anything with hearts looks good, in my opinion.

_15 minutes later..._

"Wow these look even better than i thought!" Nova said

"I agree, i love mine!" i said, holding my new mask.

"Well the ball starts in half an hour, i better go get my hair done, see you later Lay! " She said, heading for the mini hair salon that our castle includes.

Its been now 3 years i did not go to a ball, and when i did it was just for fun, i liked wearing fancy dresses back then, but now i only wear them for special occasions. I did not dance in 3 mongts since my dance teacher broke her leg (poor her ) so i hope i can remember all my dance moves. But thats not the only reason i don't really wanna go. In the whole family i am the only one who does not know her power. I assume its ruby related since Nova and Katania, who are my triplets, have ruby powers. But what can it be? Why does't it show up? Sometimes i even wonder if i have one...No thats silly we all have one, i just need to find it. But how do i find it? Mom said we get our power when we become one with our heart, but i don't understand what it means. Im just feeling badÂ about it. All my sisters have a special gem title : Sapphire is the amethyst princess, Kate is the opal princess, Xandi is the sapphire princess, Katania and Nova are the ruby twin princesses (i hope we can become the ruby triplet princesses) Lily is the topaz princess, Genesis is the emerald princess. And now i learned that Tori is princess obsidian, since she would be the heir to the throne, mom and dad will find a new heir once we all have our powers. Once one of us becomes crown princess she becomes known as "princess" with the name of their gem. Mom is Queen Jacqueline but is also known as queen Pearl.

I better get ready, i have been thinking for 15 minutes. I have to enter the ballroom at the same time as Katania and Nova since we are triplets. I know Nova is at the salon but i don't know where Katania is. Im gonna send her a text message from my iphone :

_Layla : _Hey Katania, where are you right now?

I wait a while, it usually takes her a minute or 2 to answer.

2 mins later :

_Katania_ : Top crystal tower. Come join me, theres tons of shooting stars right now!

_Layla_ : Coming (:

The top tower is the highest place in crystalaria, we have the best view from up there, and since im afraid of hights i don't go there often, but where thers a shooting star rain its an exception! I would have ran to the elavator but my shoes arent really the best to run in. I still got up there pretty fast.

"Hey Lay" said Katania. She was wearing a silver dress with a purple belt. Her strawberry blond hair was in a curly bun, and she already had her ruby tiara.

"Hey sis! I love your dress!"

"Thank you, i also like yours" she replied. "So, excited for the ball?" she continued

"Not exactly, im still the only one without a power, and i did not go to a ball in years"

"You will find your power soon, i can feel it " She said, probably trying to make me feel better

"Really?"

"Yep, and im sure you will love it" She said with a smile.

"Thank you sis." i said

"No problem" she replied.

A shooting star crossed the sky

"I wish to find my power, soon..." i wished

"Hey Layla, look, over there! Theres a rainbow light, wait, rainbow light? Oh no..." Katania said, and at that moment i felt that we were all in trouble. I fainted...

**Well this is the end of chapter 5, and the end of the first part of my story, part 2 takes place in my present life, before i knew of my powers. Please review, i love to read reviews :)**

**~Layla**


End file.
